Shigeo Kageyama
|-|Mob= |-|100%Mob= |-|???%Mob= Summary Shigeo Kageyama '(nicknamed "Mob") is the main protagonist of the ''Mob Psycho 100 series, as well as assistant and disciple of Arataka Reigen. Mob has a tremendous capacity for storing psychic power, which he primary uses to fuel his telekinesis and possesses an extremely dense psychic barrier. Due to a childhood incident he subconsciously sealed away most of his power behind several emotional locks, that will occasionally burst out when a particular emotion reaches 100% and overflows. This, however is only a fraction of his true power, which can only come out when he is completely unconscious and acting on survival instinct alone. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 10-C | 9-A | 8-A | Unknown. At least 8-A likely far higher Probably Low 6-B Name: Shigeo Kageyama, Mob, White T-Poison Origin: Mob Psycho 100 Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Esper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Flight, Energy Absorption, Barrier Creation, Plant Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Limited Matter Manipulation (Was able to fully rebuild a school with no damage, and patch up a novel back to its original form), and Astral Projection, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Especially Supernatural Empathic Manipulation) Attack Potency: Below Average level (His punches couldn't even faze Teruki) | Small Building level (Was able to destroy much of a large building in his fight with Koyama) | Multi-City Block level (Lifted and compressed dozens of buildings) | Unknown. At least Multi-City Block level likely far higher (Far stronger than his 100% form) Probably Low 6-B (According to the Author himself) Speed: Below Average Human | At least Supersonic (Far faster than Teruki, likely kicked up a sonic boom on his confrontation with Koyama) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Travelled 20km in a brief time frame, reacted to Suzuki who was able to move faster than lightning), likely Sub-Relativistic | At least Massively Hypersonic+ to Sub-Relativistic (Should be much faster than before) Lifting Strength: Below Average | Class 5 | Class G | Unknown. At least Class G Striking Strength: Below Average Class | Small Building Class | Multi-City Block Class | Unknown. At least''' Multi-City Block Class''' likely far higher, probably Small Country Class Durability: Below Average | Small Building level | Multi-City Block level (Survived multiple attacks from Touichirou, can make barriers as strong as what he can destroy) | Unknown. At least Multi-City Block level Stamina: Below Average | Average Range: '''Standard melee range, higher with his power | Hundreds of meters | Tens of kilometers '''Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Doesn't like to use his powers to harm others, gets tired after using 100% of his power for a long time. Is below average in all physical stats without the use of psychic abilities. Key: Without Using Psychic Powers | Base | 100% | ???% Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mob Psycho 100 Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Esper Category:Psychics Category:Humans Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Good Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teenagers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier